1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detecting apparatus for detecting operation of a fan.
2. Description of Related Art
Usually, an airflow meter or an airflow switch is employed for detecting airflow from a fan. Electronic airflow meters have a high sensitivity but are expensive and inconvenient to use. Airflow switches have a relatively low price, but are less sensitive.
What is desired, therefore, is to provide a detecting apparatus for detecting operation of a fan, having high sensitivity but low-cost.